He
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: She couldn’t stop thinking about him. His touch, his taste, his breath, his face, his hands, his head, he’s sweet, his love, his teeth, his tongue, his eye, his lips, he’s fine… he’s Ichigo. To complement You, another IchiRuki fic!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. I'm just borrowing the characters!

**Summary**: She couldn't stop thinking about him. His touch, his taste, his breath, his face, his hands, his head, he's sweet, his love, his teeth, his tongue, his eye, his lips, he's fine… he's Ichigo. To complement You, another IchiRuki fic!

* * *

_As requested, __He__ is to complement my other fic, __You__. For some reason it was easier to write it in Ichigo's point of view. Weird, huh?_

**Special thanks** to Crimson Sakura Princess for beta reading and to the reviewers for You.

**Warning, beware of suggestive themes.**

* * *

-

-

**He**

Another one-shot by Goku's Daughter

-

-

* * *

**His touch**

She was usually focused but today she couldn't stop thinking about his touch. Of all the times she smacked sense into him, he would never lay a finger on her. Unless, of course, it involved light, fairy-like caresses to the passionate, intense touches across her flawless skin, supple flesh and nude body.

Rukia wriggled in her seat.

**His taste**

The memory of his taste was still inside of her mouth. He wasn't exactly sweet but intoxicating; a bizarre blend of raw berries, syrupy power and a hint of mint.

Rukia exhaled deeply, lips parting.

**His breath**

She did not expect his breath to smell good, or taste good for that matter. The human mouth was dirty, but with the invention of toothpaste, she avoided bad breath and relished in his moist exhalation over her mouth, on the curves of her shoulder, and around the areas between her thighs.

Rukia bit on her lower lip.

**His face**

He was a beautiful man with a strong, attractive profile. Sure, he resembled Kaien-dono a lot, and perhaps that was why she was particularly drawn to the representative _shinigami_; but when she closed her eyes, it was _his_ face she saw.

Rukia faced towards the window, away from him.

**His hands**

There was no doubt that he was strong, but the magnitude of his strength continually surprised her. From wielding such a large _zanpakutou_ to ripping her clothes in six seconds flat, to even holding her down in the most fervent moments was quite impressive.

Rukia felt her face become hot.

**His head**

She liked his head for some strange reason. Ever since that night in the rain after fighting the Grand Fisher, she rested his head on her lap and she remembered how badly she wanted him to be safe and okay. She recalled how her fingers touched his lips, his chin, his face, his head, memorizing each of his features in fear she would lose him forever.

Rukia smiled softly.

**He's sweet**

If she ever told her classmates that he was sweet, they would laugh.

But they haven't seen him with the big, billowing cape and the most confident "I'll save you" smile. They haven't seen him fly in the air with the strange winged-arm and land down right before her on one knee. And they haven't seen his devotion when he continually laid down his life for her.

They also haven't seen him tend to her when she was sick. And in her delirious condition, she had told him, "You are the chappy to my bunny," which didn't make much sense, but it was her way of telling him she appreciated him.

Rukia looked down at her page, and that smile was still on her face.

**His love**

Sometimes it was overwhelming how apparent their feelings were without saying it.

It was in the way he looked at her. It was in the way he cried out her name. It was in the way his face brightened up when she entered the room. It was in the way he fought for her.

Rukia gripped on her pencil tightly.

**His teeth**

She sometimes worried if she would ever _accidentally_ knock out his teeth. It would be a shame if she did, because when he smiled at her, it melted her heart. The arrogant and happy smiles were her favourite and for some unexplained reason, it was those smiles that gave her the fuzzies inside.

Rukia rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

**His tongue**

Quickly he learned how else to use that pink muscle. In her mouth, along the stretch of her neck, and everywhere else right down to her ticklish toes; he was greedy and giving, learning and exploring, all in one.

Rukia looked over at him as a bead of sweat rolled down her back.

**His eye**

A narrowed eye flickered to hers, as if feeling the weight of her gaze. She never knew how hazel could steel in fury, or become fiery embers in zeal, or even intensify to a lucid gateway in pain. His eyes were a portal to _him_, his heart, his soul, even to the emotions he most wanted to hide.

It made non-verbal communication a bit easier.

Rukia tried to concentrate on the blackboard, but failed.

**He's mine**

Almost everyone knew he didn't like it when she stayed in Soul Society, without him. Their friend, Orihime, had revealed, "Kurosaki-kun _expected_ you to come back with us after he saved you." She had especially stressed that word, _expected._

And last time when she was in _Seireitei_, she had heard a comment about his interest in _these requests_ she'd been making. Like he had asked how long could she stay? On what terms could she stay? Etcetera. Then Renji called him an idiot.

Rukia couldn't stop her grin from reaching ear to ear.

**His lips**

The sudden image of his lips on hers was not as distracting as the other images that she could not suppress: kissing her skin; teasing her coral tips; lip-biting her breasts.

Rukia placed her mouth on the end of her pencil in a portrayal of nervousness.

**He's fine**

The rumours were true; there was an Ichigo Fan club. A lot of girls liked him, but she was never particularly jealous since he never paid attention to them.

He was jealous of her fans though. Why? Maybe the testosterone?

But in these insecure moments, she reminded him why she stayed with him, why she slept in his room, and why she gave him a big part of her heart. And usually when they engaged in these 'discussions', she would begin discarding her clothing in the privacy of his bedroom, and soon enough, she would prove to him just how fine he was.

Rukia trembled once, and the heat blossomed at her core.

**He's**

How he could just invade her thoughts so brutally that it tore down all her defenses and all her resistance was beyond her. She was a _shinigami_, dammit! But she supposed he wasn't a _mere_ human.

He was powerful. He was an idiot. He was amusing. He was a refuge. He was headstrong. He was her umbrella.

Rukia looked up at the school clock and frowned. Her mouth was still on the pencil.

For some reason, time was passing slowly today.

**-**

**You  
**

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

_I thought it would be cute that they would be having this issue in class, at the same time (if no one got that haha). And as always __**thank you for reading and please leave me a review**__. It's my fuel to write more fics! Kiss kiss._


End file.
